Fear
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: (Maybe even R for language) One of the members has inhaled Scarecrow's fear gas, and the rest have to watch her fight it. That doesn't mean it won't be a bumpy ride. Things will be revealed, and feelings will be hurt. GL's POV (GL & HG)


"Fear"

By: Jade O'Neal

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: None really. Pre-Wildcard

Rating: PG-13/R (maybe) For LANGUAGE

Pairing: GL/HG

POV: GL

) V (

"Strap her down!" Batman ordered as he entered the sickbay. Diana and Superman did what he asked as Flash and I watched from the doorway.

I couldn't get myself to step inside. She was going through something I didn't understand. The gas that The Scarecrow had blown in her face was making her act eccentric, violent, and angry. It frightened me.

She frightened me.

"Tighter, Supes," she snickered. "I like it rough."

The Man of Steel ignored the comment and continued to strap her right arm to the bed.

"What's wrong? Don't you like what you see, Boy Scout?" When he turned away from her, she laughed. "I forgot that you like those loudmouth, brunette reporters. They're human; you like to hear them cry out at night."

Superman hesitated before continuing his walk toward the door, and the redhead noticed. It only encouraged her.

"Batman likes them too. Don't you, Batsy?"

The remark didn't affect the Dark Knight. He just continued shuffling through the desk drawers, searching for something.

"But then again," she added, "he'll take anything with a cunt."

"Shut up," Diana told from her position beside the bed. The princess had been silent while our teammate ranted those...

Half-truths, maybe?

"What's wrong, Di? You feel left out? There's plenty of me to go around. I'm open to experimenting. After all, isn't that what Amazon's do? I mean, there aren't any men on that island. How did you manage to satisfy yourself?"

Wonder Woman also turned away from the sickly patient. Suddenly, that captive ripped free from her left restraint, grabbed a glass, and chucked it at Diana.

It never met with the Amazon's head; The Flash had sped out and caught the glass before it could.

"That's not very nice," the hotshot said with a smirk and placed the glass on another table, located near the exit. "You really could have hurt her."

She snorted and called after Diana. "Tell me, Princess. Does Batman have you take off the bracelets so you don't break him when you fuck?"

Diana whirled around to yell at the redhead, but Superman placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders before she could. He guided her out of the room and away from the rest of us.

"We'll be in the kitchen," he muttered as he passed me.

I didn't say a word in response. I just carried on with watching the woman I cared for struggle with the "demon" inside of her.

Batman, with a syringe in hand, faced the bed. He forced some of the liquid out of the end of the needle to rid of the air bubbles and walked over to where The Flash stood.

"Hold her down," he requested.

Flash's reaction was quickly strapping her free arm.

Batman then came to the Thanagarian's side, preparing to inject the sedative. Of course, she had other plans. Before I could act, the woman kicked Batman aside and straight into Flash. When the Dark Knight stepped back, I could see that the syringe hadn't gone into the beauty.

It was sticking out of Flash's shoulder.

"Oh shit," the kid groaned. "Why is it always me?"

) V (

Superman sat back in his seat with his arms crossed over the "S" on his chest, his eyes staring in the abyss behind me. Wonder Woman had taken off her tiara and was playing with it, turning it over in her hands. I had a cup of coffee, which I hadn't touched, sitting before me.

The three of us had been sitting in silence for a good half hour, thirty-seven minutes to be exact.

My mind continued to ponder over what I could have done to change the girl's status. I couldn't help it.

If I had kept an eye on her... If I had paid closer attention...

Maybe she wouldn't have been suffering now.

Maybe things would be different.

"How's Flash?" Diana questioned unexpectedly. Her blue eyes hadn't moved from her golden tiara.

"Sleeping off the drugs," I replied. "Batman says he'll be fine."

"Thank Hera."

"What about her?" Superman asked next, referring to the poisoned member of our group.

"Last time I checked, he was trying to sedate her." I stood from my seat and dumped my coffee in the sink. "Why don't you two head back to Earth? Neither of you are scheduled for monitor duty anyway."

"But what if you need –"

I cut off Superman. "Batman and I can handle her."

"Are you positive?"

My answer was a small nod, and they responded in the same silent manner. The duo said their goodbyes and left the Watchtower via the shuttle. After standing alone in the kitchen for a good couple of minutes, I walked back to the sickbay and met Batman in the hallway.

Before I could even utter a word, he spoke.

"I finally managed to give her a few tranquilizers."

"A few?"

"Enough to knock any human out, but she's strong. Being Thanagarian allows her to resist most medications." His eyes quickly scanned over my face and slumped posture, telling me that he knew I cared for the redhead more than I allowed the others to see.

I actually felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. His looks hadn't gotten to me before now, and for the first time, he had managed to intimidate me.

"She's calmer than she was thirty minutes ago. If you'd like, you're allowed to sit with her, but keep your guard up. She'll play on your emotions."

I narrowed my eyes. "What makes you think –?"

"I know Scarecrow and his tricks. My own crew has had run-ins with his fear gases."

"Fear gases?"

"Several different kinds," he admitted. "Scarecrow had gassed Batgirl not long ago; it produced nightmares from her darkest fears.

"I was affected once as well. It eliminated any fear that I had; it made me reckless and homicidal. I almost got Robin, Scarecrow, and myself killed because I wasn't thinking clearly."

"So what do we do about the one raging through her system?" I questioned.

"We let it run its course."

"Will she have withdrawals?"

"Perhaps, but that isn't for certain. From the blood samples I had managed to take from her, it looks as if her cells are already rejecting Scarecrow's toxin."

"That's promising."

"My prediction is that she'll be her normal self in the morning."

I moved my eyes away from the Batman and to the closed door of the sickbay. I wanted to hold her and assure her that I would always watch over her. My hands needed to smooth her hair and watch her narrow her eyes and smile her sly smile. I wanted to see her graceful wings in the gentle wind and see the sun illuminate her features.

I wanted to wake beside her every morning and hold her against my chest every night.

But why hadn't I told her prior to this incident?

"I'm going to check on Flash and watch the monitors," Batman informed. After he walked away, I decided to venture into her room.

The door opened with a "swoosh," creating a small breeze, and I instantly felt her eyes upon me.

She was watching me.

Waiting for me.

"Well, it's about time you showed your frightened face, Lantern."

I sat down in the seat beside her bed without a word. If I kept silent, I figured there would be less of a chance for my emotions getting the better of me.

Less of a chance of her getting the better of me.

"Aren't you going to say something? Or are you afraid?"

My not answering was a cue for her to persist.

"Are you really stupid, or do you just enjoy playing dumb?"

"Excuse me?" I blurted.

"Oh come on, John. No one can be that blind. After all, you did have a fling with Katma, so I know you're attracted to the opposite sex."

I narrowed my eyes at the remark of my former girlfriend and trainer. "I can assure you that Katma and I were much more than a 'fling.'"

She chuckled. "Tell me, do you prefer women who are ranked above you? Do you thrive on being the naughty schoolboy? The teacher's pet? The sergeant's little... private?"

I rolled my eyes. "This toxin has really done a number on you."

"It's a rush. You should try it."

"Maybe next time," I said dryly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Or you could have a taste of it now," she suggested and seductively licked her gorgeous lips. "Just hit the lights and untie me. I could make it worth your while."

"Tempting, but I'll have to pass."

"Oh. Afraid the Bat might hear you through the walls? At least you realize I'd make you cry out louder than any other woman could."

I had to admit that I was getting tense, and the intoxicated Thanagarian found even more pleasure in my uneasiness. Her devilish grin grew, and she bit her bottom lip. Although I knew she wasn't herself tonight, I could still fell my temperature rising.

The girl always did have that effect on me.

"I don't understand what I had been afraid of. I don't know why I had never told you." She laughed and tried to shift in her position.

"Tell me what?"

"How I feel about you."

My heart leaped into my throat, and I nearly choked on it. "What – what do you mean?"

"Come on now. You must know. I've thrown all the elementary signals." When I kept quiet, she continued. "Now don't deny that you've noticed my acting strangely around you."

It was almost too good to be true. The toxin had to be twisting her words... or maybe it had given her the courage to tell me how she felt.

Maybe her confession was one that she really was holding back.

Maybe it would give me the courage to admit my feelings as well.

And God, I wanted to.

"How do they say it on Earth? I've wanted you 'to get into my pants' since the day I first laid eyes on you." The Thanagarian giggled some more. "You know, I can be an awfully good sport. Just say the word, and I'm yours for the taking."

"Right." I stood from the chair and headed for the door, but an unexpected plea came from her recovery bed.

"Wait."

I froze.

And then I threw a glare at her with my frustrated eyes.

"What?"

"Don't leave me alone, John. I can feel the poison leaving me... It's..."

"Scary?" I offered.

"No," she snapped. "I don't get scared, Lantern."

"Not yet, but you will. Just give it a few hours."

) V (

"I don't care that I'm never going to return to Thanagar."

I raised my head to look at her. "You don't mean that."

"Sure I do. Look how much I have here on Earth. What do I have there? A marriage proposal and an obligation to please the public?"

My eyes grew wide with horror, and my jaw dropped.

"I don't even love him, but that doesn't matter."

I had been sitting with the girl for half the night, and the gas she had inhaled was finally loosening its hold on her. At the same time, the drugs were kicking in.

"I'm tired of my past, John. I need a future."

"What kind of future?"

"I don't know." Her breathing had slowed, her eyes were closing, and sweat was rolling down her face. "Maybe one that includes you?"

"Would you like that?"

She slightly nodded and laid her head back against the pillow. Once I knew she was asleep, I shut off the light but kept my gaze on her.

) V (

I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes. To my amazement, the Thanagarian was wide-awake.

"Hawkgirl?"

She turned her head to face me and gave a halfhearted smile. "Morning, John. Sleep well in that steel chair?"

I chuckled and massaged the back of my neck. "No. Not really. How are you feeling?"

"Guilty as hell. I put Flash to sleep and pretty much embarrassed and ridiculed everyone else."

"It wasn't you. It was the toxin." I stood from my uncomfortable seat and moved to unfasten her wrists and ankles. "We know that."

"How could I have allowed Scarecrow to gas me like that? That's such an amateur thing to do; I acted like I was some stupid trainee."

"It could have happened to any one of us." I undid her right arm and sent her a grin. "But we're all okay. That's what –"

Hawkgirl interrupted. "If you take away the vulgarity of my words last night, I was actually telling you the truth."

With a small chuckle, I asked, "You mean about you wanting me?" Before she could respond, I kissed her.

I know it was rash and spontaneous.

But she didn't resist it.

She actually pulled me closer.

After we were sure our lips would be bruised, we pulled away from one another for air.

The smile on her face made my week.

"We've got a lot to talk about," I informed. "So that means I have to buy you dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

) THE END (


End file.
